Sabriel
Sabriel appeared in season 1 of 2009 TV series called Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. Sabriel is swift and fearless and will do anything to protect her Seeker. Coupled with her ability to bounce back instantly from most battles, she is a dangerous opponent. Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. Her sister is the magic-oriented Sorcerel. Sabriel was one of Sophie's first Titans and has since become her favorite to use in battle against the Organization. Sophie invoked Sabriel from a rooftop in Venice to help Dante Vale and Lok Lambert whilst they were being pursued by Organization Suits. The pair jumped down and defeated a Redcap. In the Prague Huntik Hotel, Dante scanned Sabriel on the Holotome. Sabriel was later invoked to fight a Redcap in the house of Jodis Lore on the Road of Alchemists and fought against DeFoe's forces. After Dante obtained the Amulet of Metagolem, Sabriel regrouped with the rest of the Huntik team. During the final confrontation with the Professor, Sabriel was affected by the Spikes ability of Dominator and, in protecting Sophie, refused to return to her Amulet and continued to endure further attacks from Nordrake. She and her Amulet were then destroyed by a Rippleburst spell from the Professor thanks to Sabriel exhausting her energies using her Supertough ability. After using this ability to protect Sophie, Sabriel disappeared, apparently for good. The loss of Sabriel deeply affected Sophie long after the Professor's defeat, leaving her feeling weak and ineffective. Thanks to the power of Powerbonding, however, Sabriel reappeared by Sophie's side with her summoning icon appearing directly on Sophie's hand. Powerbonded Sabriel returned in the Crystal Caves to save her Seeker from a treacherous situation against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem in which Sophie was unable to summon any of her other Titans. After the trial, Sabriel was re-united with her sister Titan, Sorcerel. Powerbonded Sabriel has since been actively used by Sophie to fight against both the Organization and the Blood Spiral. Powerbonding When Sabriel became Powerbonded, she transcended the need for a traditional Amulet, which she no longer had, and instead could be invoked from Sophie's hand. Powerbonded Sabriel gained golden armor, a cape, and the capacity to float for a limited time. Among her new abilities are Truth Shield to protect herself from attacks and Mirror Fight to mimic her Seeker's moves perfectly. Other new abilities include Double Parry, a defensive stance using her two swords, Sunstrike, a deflection of incoming offensive spells, and Diving Kick, an offensive kick made by jumping through the air. When used together with Sorcerel and Sophie, they can activate the Triple Truth Shield ability to protect all three of them. Powers and Abilities Sabriel is a master warrior who is equipped with armor and a rapier that are more durable than anything produced by a blacksmith. Thanks to her Supertough ability, she can avoid being sent back to her Amulet due to battle damage. Though unaffected by these injuries, this ability is rarely used because of the damaged done to her Amulet. Gallery Sabriel's Amulet.jpg|Sabriel's Amulet Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe